GSF-Ballas War
The '''Grove Street Families-Ballas War '''is an ongoing gang war that erupted in 1992 when the Ballas, rivals of the Grove Street Families gang, killed the mother of GSF leader Sweet Johnson in a drive-by shooting at the Grove Street cul-de-sac in a hit meant to kill Sweet. In return, warfare erupted across Los Angeles, in a rivalry that cost hundreds of lives and is still ongoing. Background The Ballas gang were created in the 1970s in Glen Park by Whitney Michaelson, an African-American drug pusher and gangster who built up an empire of troubled black youths who wanted money and respect. The gang's Front Yard Ballas set became the most powerful, but also founded the reinforcement Rollin Heights Ballas and Kilo Tray Ballas sets. They also established the Temple Drive Ballas in Temple. Meanwhile, in 1980, Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris founded the Grove Street Families, named after their hometown of Ganton's cul-de-sac where they grew up in. The gang was not involved with drugs, which was their main weakness. As the last of the other gangs resorted to drugs, Big Smoke decided to build his own crack empire and secretly built a crack palace in Idlewood, and realigned himself with the Ballas gang. In 1992, Big Smoke acted as the gunman in a midnight drive-by at the cul-de-sac near the Johnson Family's home, which was meant to take out Sweet, but it instead killed Beverly Johnson, the mother of Sweet. This led to a war, with Big Smoke promising Sweet to find out who was responsible, alongside his fellow OG Ryder. Carl Johnson, Sweet's brother who was working as an associate for the Leone crime family in New York City, returned home and decided to stay, ever since he had abandoned the family after his brother Brian's funeral in 1987. War First Shots After the GSF reunited at the cemetery, they were targeted by a drive-by by the Temple Drive Families, one of their sets who were no longer rolling with them. The drive-by destroyed Big Smoke's van, and the GSF rode away on bicycles to Grove Street, while being pursued by that car. They made it home alive, and prepared for revenge against the Ballas. Tagging up Turf Afterwards, the Grove Street Families struck back by spraying their set's turf with "Grove Street 4 Life" tags over the gang graffiti of the Rollin Heights Ballas. The Grove Street Families even headed to Ballas country and tagged their slang on their walls, and killed three Ballas who were near one of the Balla tags. Cleaning up the Hood Soon, Big Smoke openly fought with Sweet Johnson over the drugs trade, saying that the yay was perfect for getting goog money. However, Sweet disagreed, and sent Carl to B Dup's apartment to find out where the drug pushers were. They managed to kill Tate Burnsworth, a drug dealer who was selling some cocaine to a GSF associate, and then headed to a crack den a few blocks away. They killed all of the dealers and left the place. Grove Street One night, three Ballas drove into the Grove Street cul-de-sac and attempted to kill the GSF homies hanging out there, and a firefight began. Johnson was hit many times, but ran down two of the Ballas with a car repeatedly, while the other one was beaten down. Drive-by The Grove Street Families decided to go on a rampage through Jefferson and Glen Park, with Carl driving as Big Smoke, Ryder, and Sweet rode shotgun in a white Greenwood as they cruised through Rollin Heights Ballas country. They gunned down four ballas near a white Tahoma, four near a black one in a driveway, and four more in an alley. Then, they killed four in Glen Park, before getting to a pay n' spray to lose their wanted level, and returned to Grove. Seville Boulevard Ambush Sweet Johnson headed to Playa del Seville to hang out with his girlfriend, and a Seville bia arrived in a drive-by, so Johnson headed over to Emmet's to get some ammunition, and he arrived at his girlfriend's flat, killing six Seville gunmen, before returning to Grove Street with Sweet and his girl. This ambush proved that Grove Street was slipping, as their own sets were turning against them. Cesar Vialpando After the ambush, Carl was sent to follow his younger sister to a lockup in Willowfield, where she was meeting her boyfriend Cesar Vialpando. En route, near the pay n' spray, he gunned down four Ballas with an SMG and stole their money and guns. Later, he won a lowrider competition and made an acquaintance of Carl, and although they were enemies at first, they later became friendly and allies. Russians Later, CRASH officer Frank Tenpenny warned Carl Johnson about a deal between the Russian Mafia and the Ballas because he wanted both gangs dead; CJ wanted to destroy the Ballas. He shot up the warehouse and killed all of the Russian mobsters, including the arms dealer, weakening the Ballas. Little Weasel and Kane AFterwards, Carl Johnson was informed that former Grove Street OG Little Weasel was in Glen Park but Sweet did not know where, so he proposed taking over the turf. However, Sweet felt it was time that CJ made his bones, so CJ was sent alone to the turf, and took it over following a series of gun battles against FYB reinforcements. He then killed Little Weasel as he fled to his car. He also killed Ballas leader Kane at Little Weasel's funeral. Category:Gang wars